Their Last Year
by hpgirlie833
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but this is a story about the gang's exciting 7th year. New romances and friendships, what more do you want. PG13 for 'sensuality' and language.


Landscapers Depot 2003 Pricing Landscapers Depot 2003 Pricing 1 AGGREGATES 2 BARK MULCH 2 PREMIUM TOP SOIL 2 MISC. BAGGED PRODUCTS 2 RENTAL EQUIPEMENT 5 BELGARD 7 CONCRETE RETAINING WALL BLOCKS 7 BELGARD 8 TILES 9 M I S C E L A N E O U S I T E M S 10 D E L I V E R Y S C H E D U L E 11 DELIVERY TRUCK CAPABILITIES 11  
  
AGGREGATES  
  
Bin # Yard ½ Yard  
50 lb.  
  
Blue Stone Bag  
  
31 Stonedust 22.00 13.00  
3.00 24 ½" Stone 27.50 15.75  
3.00 22 ¾" Stone 25.75 14.88 3.00 17 1½" Stone 25.00 14.50 3.00  
  
Decorative Stone  
  
20 Lava Rock 148.00 76.00 ---- 8 ¾" Desert Rose 138.00 71.00 5.45 15 ¾" Ruby Red 82.50 43.25 4.00 18 ¾" Dixie Pink 114.00 59.00 4.50 21 ¾" White Stone 90.00 47.00 4.25  
  
Multicolored Economy Stone  
  
39 3/8" Stone 23.75 13.88  
2.75 45 ¾" Stone 19.75 11.88 2.75 19 1½" Stone 19.25 11.63 2.75  
  
Natural Round Stone  
  
Western Blend  
  
13 3/8" Stone 72.50 38.25  
4.00 12 ¾" Stone 74.50 39.25 4.00  
  
Multi-Tan Blend  
  
26 3/8" Stone 43.00 23.50  
3.50 27 ¾ " Stone 43.00 23.50 3.50 16 1½" Stone 49.00 26.50 3.75  
  
Northern Blend  
  
29 ½" Stone 40.00 22.00 3.25  
Golden Ivory Blend 25 ¾-1" Stone 99.50 51.75 4.50  
Long Island Beach Rounds 23 1-1½" Stone 81.00 42.50 4.00 14 2-2½" Stone 85.00 44.50 4.25 Crushed Slate 9 1½" Black Slate 68.00 36.00 4.00 10 1½" Red Slate 68.00 36.00 4.00 11 1½" Green Slate 68.00 36.00 4.00  
  
Sand  
  
34 Sandbox Sand 13.75 8.88 3.00 37 Washed Mortar Sand 26.00 15.00 3.00  
  
Fill  
  
44 Sand Fill 11.75 7.88 ---- 41 Indian Clay: 1 - 9 yards 9.50 ---- ----  
10+ yards 7.00 ---- --- -  
Loam Tailings 20 yd min 3.00 (when available)  
  
Miscellaneous  
  
35 Grits (washed stonedust) 15.75 9.88 3.00 32 ¾" Stonebase 17.75 10.88 2.50 43 Bank Run Gravel 15.75 9.88 -- -- 36 Reprocessed Asphalt 21.00 12.50 ----  
  
Erosion Stone* 16.00 ----  
---- 28 Baseball Mix 25.00 14.50 ---- *Cannot be loaded on pick up trucks due to possible damage.  
  
BARK MULCH 3  
cu ft  
  
Bin # Yard ½ Yard  
Bag  
  
1 Hemlock Blend 30.00 17.00 ---- 2 Premium Hemlock 33.00 18.50 5.25 3 Pine/Spruce Blend 21.00 12.50 3.70 5 Brilliant Hemlock Mix* 32.00 18.00 ---- 6 Black Bark* 30.00 17.00 5.05 7 Red Cedar Blend* 32.00 18.00 5.05 -- Cedar ---- ---- 3.50 -- Playground Chips 27.00 15.50 ---- *Color Enhanced Bark Mulch weighs approximately 500-600 lbs. per yard. 1 yard of mulch will cover a 10'x10' (100 sq ft) 3" deep. Mulch darkens as the season goes on, so if you get it early in the season and you add to it later on, chances are it will be darker than what is already down.  
  
PREMIUM TOP SOIL  
  
½" Screened Loam Yard ½ Yard  
1 - 9 yards 15.00 9.50 ----  
  
10 - 99 yards 14.00 ---- ----  
100 + yards 13.50 ---- ----  
  
Compost 19.00 11.50 ----  
  
MISC. BAGGED PRODUCTS  
  
Top Soil, 25 Quart ...............$2.15 Cow Manure, Composted, 40 lb...........$2.90 Cow Manure, Dehydrated, 40 lb..........$4.75 Compost, Sea Shell, 32 lb..............$3.75 Peat Moss, Compressed, 2.2 Cu Ft Bail.......$5.05 Peat Moss, Compressed, 3.8 Cu Ft Bail.......$7.25 Shrub & Tree Mix, 25 Quart ...........$3.35 Peat Moss, 1 Cu Ft ..............$2.95  
  
FABRISCAPE  
geotextile weed barrier / filter fabric 2 oz - Commercial 3' x 25'.....$ 7.36/roll  
Quality 3' x 50'.....$ 12.70/roll  
3' x 100'......$ 23.05/roll  
4' x 250'....$ 67.90/roll  
6' x 250'....$ 85.45/roll  
3 oz - Professional 3' x 50'.....$ 16.70/roll  
Quality 3' x 100'...$ 30.60/roll  
4' x 250'...$ 95.00/roll  
6' x 250'...$137.85/roll Steel Pins (Pack of 15pcs)...........$ 2.20/pack  
  
STEPS (Rock Face/Thermal Top)  
Size Stanstead Caledonia (l) (w) (h) ($29.50/lin ft, $27.24/sq ft) ($31.00/lin ft, $28.63/sq ft) 3' x 13" x 7" $ 88.50 $ 93.00 4' x 13" x 7" $118.00 $124.00 5' x 13" x 7" $147.50 $155.00 6' x 13" x 7" $177.00 $186.00 7' x 13" x 7" $206.50 $217.00 8' x 13" x 7" $236.00 $248.00 Economy Grade (Split Face/Thermal Top) ( $23.08/sq ft) 4' x 13" x 7" $100.00 Landings (Rock Face/Thermal Top)  
Size Stanstead Caledonia (l) (w) (h) ($30.90/sq ft) ($33.75/sq ft) 4' x18"x 7" $185.40 4' x 2' x 7" $247.20 $270.00 4' x 3' x 7" $370.80 $405.00 4' x 4' x 7" $494.40 $540.00 5' x 2' x 7" $309.00 $337.50 5' x 3' x 7" $463.50 $491.25 6' x18"x 7" $303.75 6' x 2' x 7" $370.80 $405.00 6' x 3' x 7" $556.20 $607.50 6' x 4' x 7" $741.60 $810.00 7' x 2' x 7" $432.60 $472.50 7' x 3' x 7" $648.90 $708.75 7' x 4' x 7" $865.20 $945.00 8' x 3' x 7" $741.60 Spacers Stanstead Caledonia  
$16.25/lin ft $16.60/lin ft We set Granite Steps. We do require a minimum of a 4" thick prepared concrete pad. For each set of steps there is an initial charge of $100.00 for the first step and $25.00 for each additional step. Delivery charge may also apply. .EDGING (Rock Face) Stanstead Caledonia 4" x 7" x (variable lengths) $8.65/lin ft $8.90/lin ft Posts (Rock Face 2/Thermal 2) Stanstead Caledonia Hitching Post w/ring $117.48  
5'x 6"x 6" $103.93 Lamp Post  
8'x 6"x 6" $249.00 $272.00  
8'x 7"x 7" $276.00 $300.95 Lamp Post Topper  
9"x 9" $ 37.95 $ 40.95  
10"x 10" $ 42.50 $ 45.50 Mail Box Post  
7'x 6"x 6" $121.25 $125.95  
7'x 7"x 7" $128.95 $132.85  
Apex Top 7'x 6"x 6" $145.60 $149.95  
Apex Top 7'x 7"x 7" $162.40 $167.28  
  
ENGRAVING 4" Letters....$30.00/letter  
  
Hardware Each Mounted Mail Box Bracket; Wrought Iron $35.00 $12.00  
with newspaper holder $55.00 $18.00 Mailbox Bracket; Aluminum Cast* $45.00 $12.00 Accessory Hook; Aluminum Cast* $30.00 $12.00 Fence Rail Hanger $ 7.00 ---- Boot Scraper $31.50 $12.00 *available in white, grey, green, and black  
  
BENCHES thermal  
Style Stanstead Pink Caledonia Rectangular $237.50 $292.50 $239.25 Tree $272.25 $324.00 $310.00 Kidney $340.00 $425.00 $375.00 "S" $306.60 ---- $315.80 Honed Speckled Granite Bench rectangular....$199.00 White Marble Bench rectangular........$229.00  
  
4' MILLSTONE stanstead, thermal....$725.00  
with grooves............$872.00 Round Table stanstead  
with 2 Tree Style Benches.....$950.00 Bird Baths  
Style Stanstead Pink Caledonia Low Boy (ltd. qty. avail ) $215.50 $232.50 $220.20 Standard $247.50 $289.50 $252.50 Heart ---- $298.00 ----  
  
Assorted Natural Style Bird Baths.....$65.00  
  
PILLAR CAPS Gray BALL thermal; 12" diameter x 16" high $89.00 BALL polished; 12" diameter x 16" high $99.00  
Light Capao  
Gray Red PYRAMID CAP 14" x 14"; thermal $62.50 $70.50 BULLNOSE CAP 18" x 18";therma $62.50 $67.50  
  
PATTERN STOCK Stanstead Caledonia 12" x 12" $ 14.50 $ 14.75  
  
Large Pieces Used Granite..$12.00/lin ft  
  
BLUE STONE PATTERN Full Color, natural cleft finish $4.45/sq ft Blue/Blue, natural cleft finish $5.35/sq ft Full Color, thermal finish $5.05/sq ft Blue/Blue, thermal finish $6.25/sq ft Full Color is a range of bluish green to lavender to slightly brown. Blue/Blue is select; all blue, little color variation. Thermal: non-skid finish achieved by the application of high temperature. Natural Cleft: achieved by way of splitting with a chisel. Many sizes available.  
  
BELGIAN COBBLESTONES  
  
Pig Jumbos Gray Pink Black 7"x 10"x 4" $3.20 $3.65 $4.20  
  
Jumbos  
  
8"x 4"x 4" $2.10 ---- ---- 9"x 5"x 5" ---- $2.90 $3.05  
  
Cubes  
  
4"x 4"x 4" $1.05 $1.40 $1.55  
  
Used Regulation  
  
9"x 5"x 5" $2.15 ---- ----  
  
| | | | | | | |Des|Ros| | |Ind|Des|Cha|Blu|Sta|Cal|ert|a | | |ian|cha|mpl|e |nst|edo|Gol|Cha| | |a |mbe|ain|Sto|ead|nia|d |mpa| | |Gra|aul|Lim|ne | |Gra|Gra|gne| | |y |t |est|Roc|Gra|nit|nit| | | |Lim|Lim|one|k |nit|e |e |Gra| | |est|est|Roc|Fac|e |Roc|Spl|nit| | |one|one|k |e |Roc|k |it |e | | |Roc|Roc|Fac| |k |Fac|Fac|Spl| | |k |k |e | |Fac|e |e |it | | |Fac|Fac| | |e | | |Fac| | |e |e | | | | | |e | |2"x6|25.| | | | | | | | |"x5'|70 | | | | | | | | |2"x8|20.| | | | | | | | |"x3'|15 | | | | | | | | |2"x1|21.|27.|36.|41.|47.|50.| | | |2"x3|90 |63 |12 |85 |25 |25 | | | |' | | | | | | | | | |2"x1|29.|36.|48.|55.|63.|67.|73.|78.| |2"x4|20 |89 |76 |80 |00 |00 |50 |50 | |' | | | | | | | | | |2"x1|32.|41.|54.| |70.|75.| | | |2"x4|85 |45 |18 | |87 |38 | | | |½' | | | | | | | | | |2"x1|36.|46.|60.|69.|78.|83.| | | |2"x5|50 |15 |20 |75 |75 |75 | | | |' | | | | | | | | | |2"x1|43.|55.|72.|83.|94.|100| | | |2"x6|80 |28 |24 |70 |50 |.50| | | |' | | | | | | | | | |2"x1|51.| | |97.|110|117| | | |2"x7|08 | | |65 |.25|.25| | | |' | | | | | | | | | |2"x1|58.| | |111|128|134| | | |2"x8|38 | | |.60|.00|.00| | | |' | | | | | | | | | |2"x1|84.| | | | | | | | |8"x6|10 | | | | | | | | |' | | | | | | | | | |2"x1|112| | | | | | | | |8"x8|.15| | | | | | | | |' | | | | | | | | | |2"x2|114| | | | | | | | |0"x7|.90| | | | | | | | |' | | | | | | | | | |2"x2|71.|87.| | | | | | | |4"x3|20 |81 | | | | | | | |' | | | | | | | | | |2"x2|94.|117|134| |206|218| | | |4"x4|90 |.13|.76| |.00|.64| | | |' | | | | | | | | | |2"x2|142| | | | | | | | |4"x6|.40| | | | | | | | |' | | | | | | | | |  
  
Stair Treads  
  
We also have many sizes available of Straight Face Full Color Blue Stone treads @ $11.00/sq ft Rock Face: heavy relief, hand cut (chiseled) finish. Split Face: Natural grain split produced by hydraulics or wedges & shims.  
  
Flag Stone (average pallet weighs 3500-3700 lbs).....$.25/lb  
  
Stand Up Flagging............$.15/lb  
  
Loose Stone by the Pound.........$.25/lb Boulders...............$20.00/lin ft  
  
Cultured Stone available, ask for pricing and availability.  
  
NATURAL WALL STONE Pallet  
  
N.E. Field Stone; Round $148.00 N.E. Field Stone; Flat $268.00 PA Thin or Regular Field Stone $170.00 PA Steppers $185.00 PA Green/Gray Colonial Stone $165.00 PA Blue/Gray Colonial Stone $180.00 PA Lilac Colonial Stone $180.00 PA Bear Mountain Creek Rock $240.00 PA Blue Garden Path Stone $320.00 PA Lilac Garden Path Stone (when available) $360.00 Old Yankee Field Stone $213.00 Antique Granite Wall Stone $298.00 Laurel Mountain Stone (limited qty available) $200.00 Niagara Blue Wall Stone $180.00 Creek Rounds or Flats $333.00 Canadian Glacier Stone (limited qty available) $218.00 Chateaugay Split Stone $390.00 Chateaugay Round Stone $348.00 White Mountain Field Stone* $296.00 *Available in 3 sizes (4"-6") (8"-10") (12"-14") Above stone sold in full pallets. Pallets weigh at least 3000 lbs and will build approximately a 1'x 1'x 27' wall.  
Stand Up Flagging pallets weigh approx 3000-3500 lbs. Blue/Blue..............$432.00 Full Color..............$324.00  
Adirondack Natural Stone Colors: Adirondack Natural & Blue Mountain Pallet weighs approximately 3500-4000 lbs.  
Uniwall $290.00  
Roughly Squared & Rectangular Veneer* $595.00  
*One pallet covers approximately 75-80 facial sq ft.  
  
Weights vary on these pallets Ton So. Bay Quartzite Veneer..........$232.00 So. Bay Quartzite Wall Stone.........$160.00 So. Bay Quartzite Uniform Rise.........$190.00 Corinthian Granite Flagging.........$305.00 Corinthian Granite Veneer.........$232.00 Corinthian Granite Wall Stone........$160.00 Corinthian Granite Uniform Rise .......$190.00 Quartzite Flagging* small or large ......$305.00 *available in small (up to 2 sq ft per pc) or large (2+ sq ft per pc)  
  
RENTAL EQUIPEMENT  
  
|T7TeramiteLoader/Backhoe | Gehl Skid Steer |B-22 Yanmar Excavator | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |For small/medium jobs | | |Model 4635 - Average size |requiring trench work: | | |skid steer. Quick |perimeter drains, | |Most popular of all rentals.|disconnect 65" wide bucket |underground utility work. | |Industrial grade front |can also accept fork |Rubber tracks travel over | |bucket & backhoe. 56" wide |attachment. 1,500 lb lift |driveway without damage. | |1/3 yard loader bucket, |capacity. 6'3" height. |18" bucket. Blade for back| |standard 16" wide quick |Used for moving loam, sand,|filling trenches, not a | |disconnect backhoe bucket, |stone, etc. Great for back|grading blade. Cat or JD | |also optional 8" wide trench|filling retaining walls. |controls. Maximum digging | |bucket at no extra charge. |Class IV Towing |depth 8'2". 22 HP diesel | |Rear wheel drive, 20.3 HP |Requirement. |engine. 53" width, 7'9" | |diesel engine. 58" width, |½ Day Rental $ |height. 5,000 lbs. | |7'6" height. |120.00 |Class IV Towing | |Class IV Towing Requirement.|Full Day Rental $ |Requirement. | | |185.00 |½ Day Rental $ | |½ Day Rental $ |Weekly Rental $ |155.00 | |115.00 |600.00 |Full Day Rental $ | |Full Day Rental $ | |240.00 | |175.00 |Model 4835 - Larger of the |Weekly Rental $ | |Weekly Rental $ |two skid steers we offer. |780.00 | |580.00 |Quick disconnect 68"wide ½ | | | |yard bucket, capable of |B-50 Yanmar Excavator | |V-3 Yanmar Loader |accepting other | | | |attachments. 1,800 lb lift| | | |capacity. 6'5" height. | | | |Great for jobs needing | | | |higher production than | | | |smaller skid steer. | | | |Class IV Towing | | | |Requirement. | | | |½ Day Rental $ | | | |130.00 |For medium to large jobs | | |Full Day Rental $ |requiring trench work: | |Used for moving materials |200.00 |drains, septic repairs. | |without tearing up soil or |Weekly Rental $ |2-speed travel gets the job| |grass like a skid steer. |650.00 |done faster. Rubber tracks| |Can also quick attach forks |Skid Steer Attachments |minimize driveway damage. | |to move pallets up to 3,000 |(Daily Rental) |25" bucket. Faster | |lbs. Similar in size and |Fork Attachment |operation than typical | |weight to Bobcat. ¾ yard |$ 50.00 |rental machine. Cat or JD | |bucket, 66" width, 8'3" |12" Auger Attachment $ |controls. 40 HP diesel | |height, 6,800 lbs. |85.00 |engine, 10,000 lbs. | |Class IV Towing Requirement.|36" Auger Attachment $ |Maximum digging depth | | |85.00 |12'5". 68"width, 8'4" | |½ Day Rental $ | |height. | |150.00 | |Class V Towing Requirement.| |Full Day Rental $ |*Equipment Discount* | | |230.00 |10% discount off equipment |½ Day Rental $ | |Weekly Rental $ |rental when making a |245.00 | |750.00 |purchase of materials |Full Day Rental $ | | |$500.00 or more. Purchase |375.00 | | |and scheduling must be done|Weekly Rental | | |at the same time to qualify|$1,225.00 | | |for discount. | |  
  
|T7TeramiteLoader/Backhoe | Gehl Skid Steer |B-22 Yanmar Excavator | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Model 4635 - Average size |For small/medium jobs | | |skid steer. Quick |requiring trench work: | | |disconnect 65" wide bucket |perimeter drains, | |Most popular of all rentals.|can also accept fork |underground utility work. | |Industrial grade front |attachment. 1,500 lb lift |Rubber tracks travel over | |bucket & backhoe. 56" wide |capacity. 6'3" height. |driveway without damage. | |1/3 yard loader bucket, |Used for moving loam, sand,|18" bucket. Blade for back| |standard 16" wide quick |stone, etc. Great for back|filling trenches, not a | |disconnect backhoe bucket, |filling retaining walls. |grading blade. Cat or JD | |also optional 8" wide trench|Class IV Towing |controls. Maximum digging | |bucket at no extra charge. |Requirement. |depth 8'2". 22 HP diesel | |Rear wheel drive, 20.3 HP |½ Day Rental $ |engine. 53" width, 7'9" | |diesel engine. 58" width, |120.00 |height. 5,000 lbs. | |7'6" height. |Full Day Rental $ |Class IV Towing | |Class IV Towing Requirement.|185.00 |Requirement. | | |Weekly Rental $ |½ Day Rental $ | |½ Day Rental $ |600.00 |155.00 | |115.00 | |Full Day Rental $ | |Full Day Rental $ |Model 4835 - Larger of the |240.00 | |175.00 |two skid steers we offer. |Weekly Rental $ | |Weekly Rental $ |Quick disconnect 68"wide ½ |780.00 | |580.00 |yard bucket, capable of | | | |accepting other |B-50 Yanmar Excavator | |V-3 Yanmar Loader |attachments. 1,800 lb lift| | | |capacity. 6'5" height. | | | |Great for jobs needing | | | |higher production than | | | |smaller skid steer. | | | |Class IV Towing | | | |Requirement. | | | |½ Day Rental $ | | | |130.00 |For medium to large jobs | | |Full Day Rental $ |requiring trench work: | | |200.00 |drains, septic repairs. | |Used for moving materials |Weekly Rental $ |2-speed travel gets the job| |without tearing up soil or |650.00 |done faster. Rubber tracks| |grass like a skid steer. |Skid Steer Attachments |minimize driveway damage. | |Can also quick attach forks |(Daily Rental) |25" bucket. Faster | |to move pallets up to 3,000 |Fork Attachment |operation than typical | |lbs. Similar in size and |$ 50.00 |rental machine. Cat or JD | |weight to Bobcat. ¾ yard |12" Auger Attachment $ |controls. 40 HP diesel | |bucket, 66" width, 8'3" |85.00 |engine, 10,000 lbs. | |height, 6,800 lbs. |36" Auger Attachment $ |Maximum digging depth | |Class IV Towing Requirement.|85.00 |12'5". 68"width, 8'4" | | | |height. | |½ Day Rental $ | |Class V Towing Requirement.| |150.00 |*Equipment Discount* | | |Full Day Rental $ |10% discount off equipment |½ Day Rental $ | |230.00 |rental when making a |245.00 | |Weekly Rental $ |purchase of materials |Full Day Rental $ | |750.00 |$500.00 or more. Purchase |375.00 | | |and scheduling must be done|Weekly Rental | | |at the same time to qualify|$1,225.00 | | |for discount. | |  
  
BELGARD  
  
CONCRETE RETAINING WALL BLOCKS  
  
CELTIK WALL (Sold in full pallets only) ($13.00 sq ft)  
  
Schefield Beige/Black, St. Malo Beige, Oxford Charcoal, and Aberdeen Gray 90 mm (32.45 sq ft per pallet)..........$421.85/pallet 135 mm (34.71 sq ft per pallet)........$451.23/pallet Capping Module...........$ 6.90/each Radius Caps (3 pc.Set)..........$ 23.65/set Modular Step System (Step & Riser)....$ 16.95/set Lintel (1 pc Step Underlayment).........$ 3.25/lin ft  
  
  
NAVA STONE  
  
CONCRETE RETAINING WALL BLOCKS  
  
Reversible blocks make retaining wall or two sided freestanding wall  
Wedge shape makes curves and full circles  
(average 3.7 pcs per sq ft)  
  
Wedgestone Plus Standard ($8.35 sq ft)............$2.25/each  
Antique Red and Autumn Brown  
18.8 lbs each; Maximum wall height 16-24" depending on application Cap Block smooth top for a finished look 18.8 lbs....$2.25/each Cambridge collection tumbled ($11.29 sq ft).$3.05/each  
Antique Chamois, Granite, and Autumn Brown  
18.8 lbs each; Maximum wall height 16-24" depending on application Cap Block smooth top for a finished look 18.8 lbs.....$3.05/each  
  
ROCKWOOD  
CONCRETE RETAINING WALLS BLOCKS  
  
Cottage Stone ($6.78 sq ft) ....$2.26/each  
  
12"w x 4"h x 8.5"d 26.5 lbs each 3 pcs = 1 sq ft Beveled or Straight Face; Maximum wall height 2.5' Caps Block..............$2.37/each 6" Classic ($6.45 sq ft)...........$4.84/each 18"w x 6"h x 12"d 56 lbs each 1 pc = ¾ sq ft Beveled or Straight Face; Maximum wall height (without geogrid) 4' Corner or Half Blocks .........$4.69/each 6" Step Block Straight Face only (6"x8"x12")..$6.17/each 8" Classic ($6.39 sq ft) (commonly used commercially) Special Order Only .............$6.39/each 18"w x 8"h x 12"d 78 lbs each 1 pc = 1 sq ft Beveled or Straight Face Maximum wall height (without geogrid) 4' Corner or Half Blocks.........$6.03/each Cap Block (used for 6"and 8" Classic) .......$4.07/each Beveled or Straight Face 18"w x 4"h x 12"d *Above 3 retaining walls available in three colors:  
Natural, Rose Tan, & Charcoal  
ANTIQUE COLLECTION tumbled look Heritage stone ($9.12 sq ft) .......$3.04/each 12"w x 4"h x 8.5"d 26.5 lbs each 3 pcs = 1 sq ft Straight Face Only Maximum wall height (without geogrid) 2.5' Cap Block...............$3.14/each Heritage 6" classic ($10.79 sq ft) ..$8.09/each 18"w x 6"h x 12"d 56 lbs each 1 pc = ¾ sq ft Straight Face Only Maximum wall height (without geogrid) 4' Cap Block...............$7.20/each *Above 2 Heritage retaining walls available in two colors:  
Shale Gray, & Sandalwood Deco Seal Acrylic Sealer; enhances natural color $ 26.95/gallon  
or $106.95/5 gallons siloxane sealer* does not change color $ 28.80/gallon  
or $121.75/5 gallons Cap Adhesive...........$ 5.00/tube Geogrid ..............$ 5.50/sq yd *Wall manufacturers recommend sealing the top of retaining walls and concrete steps with a siloxane sealer once a year to protect from the elements.  
  
BELGARD  
  
CONCRETE PAVERS  
  
Dublin Cobble (130 sq ft/pallet)  
  
Belgard (11 layers of 11.82 sq ft/layer)  
  
Silex Gray, Fossil Beige, Terracotta,  
and Brownstone/RedRange.........$3.35/sq ft Permacon (12 layers of 10.83 sq ft/layer)  
  
Slate Green and Shell Beige........$3.80/sq ft Circle Pack (full pallets only) Belgard (77.8 sq ft/pack) Makes a 9'5" diameter circle  
All Colors Except Slate Green and Shell Beige ($3.58/sq ft)....$278.53/pack Permacon (72.6 sq ft/pack)  
Slate Green and Shell Beige ($3.95/sq ft).....$286.77/pack Bergerac (137 sq ft/pallet or 11 layers of 12.45 sq ft)  
Range Esterel Red, Brittany Beige, Ardennes Gray,  
and Auvergne Charcoal.........$3.60/sq ft Circle Pack (full pallets only; 119.2 sq ft/pack) Makes a 11'7" diameter circle ($3.86/sq ft)......$460.11/pack  
  
  
  
CLAY PAVERS  
  
KF Pavers (5 pcs per sq ft)  
  
Canal Street Flashed ($3.30 sq ft).........$ .66/each  
  
Stiles & Hart (5.2 pcs per sq ft)  
  
Boston City Hall ($3.95 sq ft).........$ .76/each  
  
Landscapers Depot Elite (4.5 pcs per sq ft)  
  
Flashed; Chamfered Edge ($3.24 sq ft)......$ .72/each McAvoy (4.5 pcs per sq ft.) Flashed ($2.52 sq ft) ............$ .56/each  
  
PAVESTONE  
  
CONCRETE PAVERS HOLLAND STONE ($2.03 sq ft) Charcoal, Fieldstone Blend, Granite Blend, Oaks Blend, Pewter and Red 4.66 pcs = 1 sq ft................$ .44/each Holland Heritage Series tumbled ($3.17 sq ft) Oaks Blend, Old Town Blend, Granite Blend and Fieldstone Blend 4.66 pcs = 1 sq ft................$ .68/each PLAZA STONE SERIES Fieldstone Blend, Granite Blend, Oaks Blend, and Old Town Blend Plaza 1 ($2.30/sq ft)  
Large Rectangle................$ .72/each  
Square.................$ .48/each  
Plaza 2 (100 sq ft/pallet; 10 sq ft/layer).........$2.30/sq ft Plaza 3 Circle Pack (full pallets only; 94 sq ft)..$235.00/pack Adirondack tumbled Oaks Blend, Old Town Blend, Granite Blend and Fieldstone Blend Mix (107 sq ft/pallet; 10.7 sq ft/layer).........$3.42/sq ft Lg.Rectangles ($3.42 sq ft) (1.38 pcs/sq ft).....$2.48/each CITY STONE SERIES Oaks Blend, Old Town Blend, Granite Blend and Fieldstone Blend City Stone II tumbled (114 sq ft/pallet; 11.4 sq ft/layer)..$3.17/sq ft City Stone II Circle Pack (94 sq ft/pallet)...$310.20/pack cobble-stone ($2.30 sq ft) Granite Blend and Old Town Blend large square: 3.1 pcs = 1 sq ft..........$ .74/each large rectangle: 2.08 pcs = 1 sq ft..........$1.11/each small rectangle : 4.76 pcs = 1 sq ft.........$ .48/each UNI-DÉCOR or DECORA STONE ($2.30 sq ft) Red and Oaks Blend 3.5 pcs = 1 sq ft................$ .66/each Uni-Décor/Decora Edger 4 pcs = 1 sq ft.....$ .57/each Carriage Stone ($3.67 sq ft) Oaks Blend, Old Town Blend, Granite Blend and Fieldstone Blend 9 pcs = 1 sq ft................$ .41/each STEPPING StoneS Peach and Slate....$6.80/each  
  
TILES  
  
NAVASTONE Indoor/Outdoor, Surface Overlays, Vehicular Traffic, Pool & Patio  
  
StoneTile Series 16"x16" 16"x 24" 24"x24" Tuscanni Paver Module Cappachino or Sorrento ($3.50 sq ft) $6.02/ea $9.03/ea $13.55/ea Roccia Blue ($4.05 sq ft) $6.97/ea $10.45/ea $15.67/ea Piazza 12"x12"x1" Limestone White, Tundra Brown and Shale Black $3.25/ea Terracotta $3.40/ea Piazza Impressa weathered surface Limestone White, Tundra Brown and Shale Black $3.95/ea Terracotta $4.25/ea Valenti 16"x16" Stella circle pattern; Verde or Rosa ($6.27 sq ft) $10.99/ea Raccordo cross pattern;Verde or Rosa ($6.77 sq ft) $11.85/ea Tricon Exposed Aggragate Tiles  
  
16"x16"  
Brownstone or Bluestone ($3.35 sq ft) $6.05/ea Mystic Gray or Red Sandstone ($3.52 sq ft) $6.35/ea *Beachstone ($3.60 sq ft) $6.50/ea *Beachstone Cobble circle or square ($3.88 sq ft) $7.00/ea *Limited Quantities Available  
  
PATIO BLOCKS  
  
8"x16" 12"x12" 16"x16" 24"x24"  
  
Red $1.05 $1.85 $3.65 - Natural $ .95 $1.75 $3.40 - Natural "Diamond" Slab - - - $6.30 Red/Black "Brick" Slab - - $3.75 -  
  
TURF STONE  
  
Pavement surface when drainage is important  
  
(2.6 sq ft per piece; $2.33/sq/ft)........$6.05/piece  
  
Various Items Essential For Paving Jobs EDGING Oly-Ola Brick Edge (includes 4 steel stakes & connecting plug)  
15' Flexible or Rigid..........$19.75/pc  
7½' Flexible or Rigid..........$10.25/pc  
Extra Stakes..............$ .48/each  
Other edgings available, see 'miscellaneous' on page 10  
  
EQUIPMENT FOR RENT  
See complete listing of rental equipment on pages 8 & 9  
  
Plate Compactor  
  
13"x13" best for compacting trenches for retaining walls OR  
16"x18" best for compacting walkways or patios.  
Available for pickup only.  
½ Day Rental $ 45.00  
Full Day Rental $ 75.00  
  
Weekly Rental $250.00  
  
Block or Paver Splitter  
  
½ Day Rental $ 30.00  
Full Day Rental $ 50.00  
  
Weekly Rental $200.00  
  
Gas Powered Wet Saw  
  
Powerful 5 ½ HP Gas engine.  
Comes with or without stand.  
½ Day Rental $45.00  
  
Full Day Rental $70.00  
  
Weekly Rental $230.00  
  
Electric Powered Dry Saw  
Saw designed mostly for pavers.  
½ Day Rental $35.00  
Full Day Rental $50.00  
Weekly Rental $165.00  
  
M I S C E L A N E O U S I T E M S  
  
Used Railroad Ties  
(approximately 7"x9"x8-8½' and 150-200 lbs each)  
(1 tie = 3.7 sq ft) Individual Ties ($3.78/sq ft)...........$ 13.99/each Bundle of 20 Ties ($2.70/sq ft).........$200.00/bundle  
  
50 lb box Spikes EACH (126 pcs) 12" Steel Spikes .45 $49.00 12" Galvanized Spikes .65 $71.00  
Universal Curbing Gray Straight (8"h x 3.2"w x 40"l)..........$7.45/pc Radius (8"h x 3.2"w x 40"l)...........$9.60/pc 90% Corner (8"h x 3.2"w x 12"l).........$8.50/pc  
24" Splash Block..........5.85/each  
2 Hole Block 8" x 8" x 16" ......1.30/each Solid Block 8" x 4" x 16" ......1.25/each  
  
Concrete, Cement, Mortar LaFarge Light Mortar 70 lb. Bag ......$6.80 LaFarge Dark Mortar 70 lb. Bag ......$7.85 LaFarge Portland Cement 90 lb. Bag .....$8.05 Fast Setting Concrete Mix 50 lb. Bag....$8.35 Quickrete Concrete Mix 80 lb. Bag.......$4.05 Mortar Mix 80 lb. Bag............$4.70 Metal Lath 28" x 8'............$6.50  
  
U-Cart Concrete (Mon, Weds, Sat; 8am, 11am, 1:30pm) (Not available in winter)  
½ Yard ¾ Yard 1 Yard  
$109.00 $119.00 $129.00 $50.00 Refundable Deposit on Cart You need a 1-7/8 " or 2" ball hitch. Depending on quantity of concrete, hitch and ball must be rated to pull a 2000 - 4000 lb trailer.  
  
Genuine Oak Whiskey Barrels $37.50  
  
We have a complete nursery stocked with  
Plants, Trees and Flowers  
Seeds and Fertilizer  
Gardening Gloves  
Garden Accents  
Hand Tools  
  
Gift Items  
  
Cord Wood available in season,  
call in September for pricing.  
  
Edging Red  
  
Scalloped Edging 24"x6"x2" or White Straight ...............$2.65/each Curved ................$3.15/each Oly-Ola (20'long, 4 steel stakes & connecting clip) EdgeKing...............$14.75/pc Black Jack..............$11.45/pc Slim Edge (Black or Green).........$15.75/pc Brick Edge (includes 4 steel stakes & connecting plug)  
15' Flexible or Rigid.........$19.95/pc  
7 ½' Flexible or Rigid.........$10.50/pc  
Extra Stakes...........$ .48/ea Barrier (does not include stakes) 6'8" Pieces...............$ 9.70/pc Edgestar Aluminum Edging 4" x 8' (no stakes)................$11.85/pc  
  
  
  
Drainage Pipe & Fittings 20' l x 4" diameter Perforated Pipe.......$10.00/pc 20' l x 4" diameter Non Perforated Pipe.....$10.00/pc 100' Roll 4" diameter Perforated Pipe.....$33.00/pc 100' Roll 4" diameter Non Perforated Pipe...$33.00/pc T-Fitting..................$4.00/each Y Fitting..................$5.25/each 4" Snap End...............$3.25/each 4" Snap Coupling.............$4.00/each 4" 90 Degree Elbow............$4.00/each Check availability & Pricing of NDS Trench Drains, Catch Basins, Etc.  
  
  
** NEW FOR 2003 **  
Clearance section:  
Odd Lots  
Discontinued  
Or  
Slightly Damaged items  
  
Master Halco Fencing in vinyl and aluminum!  
  
D E L I V E R Y S C H E D U L E  
  
|Mon |Tue |Wed |Thu |Fri |Sat |"0" |Class 1 |Class 2 |Class 3 |Class 4 | |Zone 1 |X |X |X |X |X |X | |$25 |$40 |$50 |$65 | |Zone 2 | |X | |X | |X | |$30 |$45 |$60 |$75 | |Zone 3 |X | |X | |X | | |$35 |$50 |$70 |$85 | |Zone 4 |X | |X | |X | | |$45 |$60 |$80 |$95 | |Zone 5 | | | | | | |X |$55 |$70 |$90 |$110 | |Zone 6 | | | | | | |X |$65 |$80 |$100 |$120 | |Zone 7 | | | | | | |X |$70 |$90 |$110 |$130 | |Zone 8 | | | | | | |X |$75 |$100 |$120 |$140 | | Zone 9 | | | | | | |X |$80 |$110 |$130 |$150 | |"0" indicates optional day - due to the distance of towns, we will schedule a date when we are headed in your direction.  
  
Zone 1: Atkinson, Brentwood, Danville, E.Kingston, Kingston, Hampstead, Haverhill, Merrimac, Newton, Plaistow, Sandown, So.Hampton  
  
Zone 2: Amesbury, Chester, Exeter, Fremont, Georgetown, Groveland, Kensington, Lawrence, Methuen, Raymond, Salem(NH)  
  
Zone 3: Andover, No. Andover, Boxford, Byfield, Candia, Deerfield, Derry, Dracut, Epping, The Hamptons, Lee, Londonderry, Newfields,  
Newmarket, Nottingham, Pelham, Rowley, Salisbury, Seabrook, Stratham, W. Newbury, Windham  
  
Zone 4: Barrington, Durham, Greenland, Ipswich, Madbury,  
Middleton(MA), Newbury, Newburyport, Northwood, No. Reading,  
Portsmouth, Rye, Tewksbury  
  
Zone 5: Auburn, Beverly, Dover, Essex, Farmington(NH), Hudson,  
Kittery, Litchfield, Manchester, Nashua, New Castle, Newington,  
Reading, Somersworth, Rochester, Rollingsford,  
Topsfield, Wilmington  
  
Zone 6: Allenstown, Billerica, Burlington, Chelmsford, Danvers,  
Hamilton, Hollis, Hooksett, Lebanon(ME), Lowell, Middleton(NH),  
Peabody, Strafford, Wakefield, Weare, Wenham  
  
Zone 7: Berwick, Beverly, Brookfield, Center Barnstead, Chichester,  
Concord(NH), Eliot, Epsom, Malden, Marblehead, Newton(MA),  
Salem(MA), Stoneham, York  
  
Zone 8: Ayer, Carlisle, Freedom, Gloucester, Goffstown, Groton,  
Harvard, Lexington, Lincoln(MA), Ogunquit, Quincy, Sudbury, Wells  
  
Zone 9: Bow, Laconia  
  
Zones 1,2,3 and 4 (PALLETIZED PRODUCTS ONLY!) - Purchase $500.00 or  
more and enjoy free delivery.  
  
There is an additional $7.00 charge on split loads (2 product deliveries). This is for the additional time it takes to load and off load the products. Our split loads are determined by weight, not necessarily volume - whenever we can combine deliveries we will suggest it to save you money and us time.  
  
DELIVERY TRUCK CAPABILITIES  
  
Class 1: Nursery Stock OR 1-30 yards of Bark Mulch OR Equipment Rental Delivery and Pick Up (each way) Class 2: 1-4 yards of Sand, Stone, Loam, etc.  
Class 3: 5-10 yards of Sand, Stone, Loam, etc. OR up to 2 pallets  
+ up to 6 yards Sand, Stone, Loam, etc. OR up to 12 yards of Bark  
Mulch OR up to 6 pallets with no bulk products.  
Class 4: 11-20 yards of Sand, Stone, Loam, etc. OR up to 4 pallets  
+ up to10 yards Sand, Stone, Loam, etc. OR up to 12 yards  
of Bark Mulch OR up to 10 pallets with no bulk  
products.  
  
~DELIVERY FACTS YOU SHOULD KNOW~  
  
Sorry, we cannot deliver ½ yards. Unless a particular truck size is specified, for scheduling purposes, Landscapers Depot reserves the right to send a truck that may be larger than necessary to complete your order. Our delivery fees are based on mileage, directness of routes, and our own personal driving experiences. Scheduling is never easy! We regret we cannot commit to a time of day; however, we will do our best to indicate AM or PM. It is not necessary that you be present for your delivery. Provide us with instructions at the time of purchase, mark the area with a designated item and we will do everything in our power to see that your needs are met. Please note we cannot be responsible for product delivered in the wrong area, if the area was not properly marked. When deciding an area that you would like your materials dumped, please check the area for overhead wires, low tree limbs etc. Please take into consideration the following height clearance requirements needed for our trucks while dumping. Class 1 or Class 2: 15' height clearance, Class 3: 20' height clearance, Class 4: 25' - 30' Height clearance. Delivery charges are subject to a fuel surcharge. Last but not least, in the wet weather the ground is very soft. Our heavy trucks cannot always go where your car, pick up truck or garden tractor can go. It is very important that you have an alternate delivery area planned. 


End file.
